


Naughty Pictures

by viviegirl05



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash
Genre: Multi, Photos, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Follow up to "Pictures" by Volcanic Lightning (ArticNight). The Legends crew stops by STAR Labs for a quick break and Sara can't help with ask Barry about the naughty photos Len and Mick have of him, and ask whether or not he has pictures of them.





	1. Len, Mick, and Barry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pictures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856772) by [Volcanic Lightning (ArticNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Volcanic%20Lightning). 



They convinced Rip to let them go home for the fourth of July, and Sara couldn’t wait. They were going to Central City, as most of the team lived there, and it was the perfect opportunity to see if Barry had naked pictures of Mick and Len (she highly suspected he did). Mick and Len were excited to see the Scarlet Speedster too, though obviously for different reasons.

They landed on the roof of STAR Labs, cloaking the ship so it was invisible. Absolutely no one would stumble upon it there. They neglected to think that the door of the roof might be locked. Oops. Luckily, Ray had Cisco’s number in his phone and could call him unlock the door. No harm, no foul.

They congregated in one of the lounge rooms near the kitchen, chatting with Cisco and Caitlin and regaling them with stories of their time travels while they waited for Barry to show up. They were introduced to the new Harrison Wells, Harry, and after the initial shock and confusion wore off, they all accepted it surprisingly well. After travelling through space and time, hearing that multiple dimensions was a thing wasn’t all that difficult to accept.

Harry and Rip immediately started talking shop, Harry asking about the engineering and science behind the Waverider and time travel, Rip inquiring about the technologies of Earth-2 and inter-dimensional travel.

Mick and Len stood apart from the group, hovering near the door and practically shaking with excited anticipation, not bothering to pretend they were at all interested in the discussions going on around them.

With a WHOOSH and a crackle of lightning, Barry burst into the room in full Flash regalia.

“Hey guys!” he said, grinning brightly as he waved at them.

“Hey Barry!” Ray called back.

Mick and Len grabbed Barry and dragged him from the room before anyone could say anything else.

“Well ok then.” Jax said.

“What the hell was that?” Cisco asked.

“Don’t you know? Barry’s dating them.” Sara had to work hard to suppress her laugh at Cisco and Caitlin’s expressions of horror and disgust.

“WHAT-“

“HOW THE-“

They looked at each other, then glanced around at everyone else, all of whom were looking distinctly uncomfortable, with the exception of Kendra, who was trying to suppress her giggles.

“How do you guys know?!” Cisco demanded.

“Mick dropped a rather revealing picture a few weeks ago. Of Barry. In Captain Cold’s parka. And nothing else.” Kendra informed them.

“Apparently, Mr. Snart has a similar photo of Mr. Allen in Heatwaves jacket.” Stein said uncomfortably.

“Oh my God….” Caitlin muttered, blushing and face palming. Cisco looked somewhat sick.

Sara burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer.

“They alluded to the fact that Barry has similar photos of them,” Sara said when she managed to get her giggles under control.

“He does,” Harry suddenly piped up.

“WHAT?!” Cisco looked appalled by the very notion.

“I found them on the floor the other day,” he shrugged.

“WHAT?!” Cisco repeated.

“Barry dropped them when he was changing into the Flash suit.”

“AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING?!”

“It isn’t really anyone’s business but theirs, now is it?” Harry arched an eyebrow at Cisco, who sputtered in response.

“So…what were they wearing?” Sara asked.

“That’s none of my business, or yours. If you really want to know you’ll have to ask them.” Harry said haughtily, turning back to his conversation with Rip.

“Oh, I intend to,” Sara murmured conspiratorially.

***

Barry, Len, and Mick returned in time for dinner- Big Belly Burger- sporting a number of hickeys on each of their necks, Barry’s fading noticeably as they watched.

“Hey boys…” Sara sidled over to them, not at all subtle, though that didn’t seem to catch Barry’s attention as he smiled brightly at her. Mick and Len immediately looked at her suspiciously.

“So Barry, a few weeks ago we discovered that Mick and Len have pictures of you in nothing but their jackets, and I couldn’t help but wonder…what are they wearing in your photos?”

Barry instantly blushed scarlet, stammering helplessly until he finally just flashed away, dragging Mick and Len along with him. He managed to leave a little something behind though- two photos.  
Sara picked them up and grinned.

The photos were of Mick and Len. Mick was holding a plush Flash doll in front of his groin; Len was clad in a Flash shirt, pantless, a hand hiding his crotch.

“Hey guys, look what I found….”


	2. Ray and Oliver

After dinner with Team Flash, Ray and Sara took the jump ship and headed to Star City to see Team Arrow. Sara was looking forward to seeing Felicity again, she adored the overly talkative tech genius, and she was happy to finally see her sister again too.

They went straight to the Arrow Cave and found Felicity and Thea sitting at the desk chatting and monitoring Diggle, Oliver, and Laurel.

“Hey!” Felicity jumped up and hugged each of them. “What are you guys doing here? We weren’t expecting to see you any time soon- I thought you were traveling through time trying to stop bad things from happening? Oliver said it had something to do with Vandal Savage, but I thought we killed him a while back, so I don’t really understand how that’s possible. I mean, I know he was an immortal, but he turned to dust, so shouldn’t he have died because he didn’t have a body anymore?”

“It’s good to see you too Felicity,” Sara smiled indulgently.

“And we don’t really know the details of how Vandal Savage is still alive, but he does some really horrible stuff in the future- and in the past- so we’re fighting him regardless,” Ray answered Felicity’s rant.

"Hey guys,” Thea greeted them, giving each a quick hug. “Glad to see you’re both ok. How goes the time traveling?”

“The time traveling goes well.” Sara replied. “We’ve been working really hard, so we convinced Rip to let us come home for the holiday weekend.”

“Well, we’re happy to have you here. Let me call Oliver, John, and Laurel. I’m sure you’re looking forward to seeing them.” Felicity flitted back to the computers and filled the vigilantes in on their visitors.

They all made small talk, swapping stories of time travel, vigilantism, and Oliver’s mayoral campaign for about ten minutes until Oliver, Dig, and Laurel stepped off the elevator.

Laurel immediately strode forward and hugged her sister, Oliver making a beeline for Ray, giving him a quick peck on the lips and pulling him off to the side to talk quietly.

“Hey Dig,” Sara nodded at the muscular man once Laurel had released her.

“Hey. How’s it going?”

“It’s alright. It’s nice to be back home though, even if it is only for a few days. I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too!” Laurel said. “So tell us everything; where have you been? _When_ have you been?!”

With a laugh, Sara said “wow, that’s a lot of information! How about we get some sleep and I tell you in the morning? I’m dying to get a decent night’s sleep in an actual bed for a change!”

“You go it,” Laurel said, “but in the morning, I demand details!”

***

When morning came, they all convened at the loft for brunch. Oliver cooked, and delicious as the food was, Sara couldn’t help but notice the large hickey marring his skin where his neck and shoulder met, the purplish mark peeking out from under his collar. She also couldn’t miss the slight limp Ray was trying to hide.

She smirked to herself- she had almost forgotten about the photo Ray had of Oliver.

After Ray and Sara regaled them with fantastic tales of their adventures through time, and Team Arrow returned the favor with tales from Star City, Sara turned her attention to Oliver.

“So, Oliver…”

He immediately turned suspicious.

“Yes, Sara?“ He replied warily.

“A little birdie told me Ray has some pictures of you.” She waggled her eyebrows, “ _naked_ pictures.”

Thea choked on a mouthful of toast.

Oliver simply quirked an eyebrow, but Sara didn’t miss the faint blush that colored his cheeks.

“So?”

“So…do you have pictures of him?”

Ray made a choking noise, face flushed red enough to match Barry’s Flash suit.

Oliver nonchalantly took a sip of coffee, a small smirk gracing his lips. Before he said “yes,” looking Sara dead in the eyes as if challenging her to make fun of him.

“Oh my God, Oliver!” Felicity cried, hiding her grin in her hands. Even Dig looked like he was fighting back a smile as he thumped Thea on the back, who had choked once again on a mouthful of orange juice.

“Well,” Sara planted her elbows on the table, lacing her fingers together under her chin. “Mick and Len have pictures of Barry in Captain Colds parka and Heatwaves jacket, and Barry has pictures of the two of them with Flash merchandise. So, I was wondering…what are you and Ray wearing in your pictures?”

“What makes you think we’re so cliché as to be posing with each other’s gear?”

“ _You_ may not be, by Ray here is.”

Ray blushed impossibly darker and groaned, burying his face in his arms on the table. Oliver gave her a distinctly unimpressed look.

Sara burst out laughing, Felicity joining her quickly as they doubled over the table in mirth. Laurel grinned, looking highly amused.

“You know she isn’t going to give up. And even if she doesn’t get it out of you this weekend, Felicity will continue badgering you endlessly until you give in.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Oliver deadpanned.

Laurel joined Sara and Felicity in their laughter at that. Even Dig let out a small chuckle.

Ray groaned; Oliver rubbed his back soothingly.

***

That night, while Oliver, Dig, Laurel, and Ray were out patrolling, Sara and Felicity scoured the Arrow Cave. Thea had a date, so they were free to search without fear of someone ratting them out to Oliver. Felicity managed to keep an eye on the computer, watching out for alerts for crimes in progress. Luckily it was a slow night, and the heroes were more than capable of looking out for crime themselves.

When they came up with nothing, Sara headed to the loft, promising to call the second she found something. When she arrived she went straight to Oliver’s bedroom.

After checking the nightstand, bookshelf, desk, and even the bathroom, she started to think a bit more along the lines of ‘secretive hiding places.’

She checked under the bed, between the mattress and box spring, under the lamp on the nightstand, and under the rug. Finally, she started checking for loose floorboards.

After three or four minutes of searching, she found one. It took her a couple of tries, but she managed to pry it up easily enough.

“AHA!” She cried in triumph. Inside she found some documents, a gun, an extra clip of bullets, and a photo of Ray. Ray was posing on the bed, blushing lightly, grinning sheepishly, with nothing but Oliver’s quiver between his legs to preserve his modesty.

Sara immediately whipped out her phone, snapping a picture of the photo and shooting it off to Felicity. Within seconds she got a response, composed solely of exclamation points.

On her way back to the Arrow Cave, photo in her pocket to show Felicity- and to present to Oliver for mocking purposes- she got a text from Kendra. When she opened it, her jaw dropped. Kendra had searched Ray’s room on the Waverider and found his picture of Oliver.

He was posing completely naked in all his firmly muscled glory, completely unashamed of his lack of clothing. Of course, Sara had seen him naked before, but damn did he look good letting it all hang out like that.

Oh, Sara was going to enjoy this.

She immediately forwarded the photo to Felicity, who once again responded in seconds, this time with a phone call. Without preamble, they launched into plans for blackmail and mockery.

Oh yes, they were going to have A LOT of fun with this.


End file.
